monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cottonmouth255
Archives I archived your talkpage. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 02:50, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey hey! It's me! Gojira57. I am now working on MHEX a new era, as you coul see, And I am still working on it. Feel free to look at it when u have the chance. heres the link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_EX:_A_new_era BTW, Hurricurse does indeed return, searching for Taka, as he just heard of the incident in Central world, and was told by Goji (his son, who will also return) that Kisisa died in a hunting incident, so the reason he is looking for Taka was that he feels guilt for not being able to protect Kisisa, and needs Taka's advice about losing a loved one, about losing family. So far, he searched for Taka everywhere, but could not find him. When I finish The MHEX trilogy, You can use Hurricurse, so he can continue his Search for Taka, and who knows, maybe even meet Phisto, and maybe then, We could see a three way crossover between Hurricurse, Heroes of Moga, and Monster Hunter EX! IF it is to happen, what should we call it? Right now, Hurricurse is helping the Metamorphs, and will have a role in the future two sequels, as will Goji and his girlfriend Miki! P.S. Feel free to use Hurricurse references when you like in Heroes of Moga. I would be honored to see you do it. Imagine Phisto's suprise if he sees Hurricurse in the flesh! ;) P.P.S. Don't worry about Hurricurse's search for Taka leading to something conflicting with your timeline, He wont find Taka in the Trilogy. Gojira57 (talk) 23:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply I really don't know if now is the best time to be making plans - I'm still unsure as to when I'm going to continue Heroes of Moga. And since I'm likely to get Pokémon Y for Christmas, Heroes of Moga's near future looks pretty bleak. Make no mistake. I WILL be continuing Heroes of Moga. I'm just unsure as to WHEN I will be continuing it. Since my storyline is still unfinished, I wouldn't recommend including Phisto or any related characters in your story. Sorry, but maybe when Heroes of Moga is complete at last. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 01:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply to reply Don't worry, I understand, and I can always wait. And dont worry, Taka is only mentioned, he does not make a full appearance. Speaking of which, What do you think of the story so far? Spoiler: Hurricurse's battle with Lucifer wont mark the end of the story, but a sad event will, when Goajiroth (a new character) will make his first appearance late in the book. Gojira57 (talk) 14:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Cotton! And a happy New Year! Tell Taka that I said that to him, OK? :) (no, not the gobul, the hero of central world!) Be sure to leave a comment in my fan fic, Monster Hunter EX: A new era , I can use all the support and advice I can get! Merry Christmas, or Hanakah, or Quanza or whatever you like to celebrate! :) Gojira57 (talk) 14:44, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi cotton :> I was just wondering if you'd mind providing some feedback and suggestions for Fanfic:The_Art_of_the_Hunt/INTRODUCTION. Hope to see you soon~ -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 02:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cotton, I finally figured it out! I finally figured out what to do after MHEX is finished. I will split "Legacies of Hurricurse" into 3 series. "THREE!" It will be done in this order: #Legacies of Hurricurse: To fill the gap between MHLEX: Hurricurse's story, and MH The adventures of Goji. A two part series #History of Hurricurse: To show his past in more detail. How he came to be, how he lost his memory, and how he met Kisisa, How he learned to love. a two part series #Chronicles of Huricurse: An ongoing series that takes place after the events of MHEX. Did I forget to mention that many new characters as well as old ones of mine will make a return? I will make an introduction page later.... Be sure to check in when I do a Blog for Legacies of Hurricurse.. I can't wait to start it! But first I need to Finish MHEX: A new era. Link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_EX:_A_new_era EDIT: I also considered doing a Reboot of the entire Hurricurse series , but I decided that it may not be such a good Idea. Gojira57 (talk) 16:39, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Quick questions Cotton.... #Would you like me to make SPORE Creation renders for some of your monsters? #Did you read Monster Hunter EX: A new era yet? Im still working on it. #Have you seen my page? #Have you seen Goajiroth's page and The Blood Dragons ' page yet? #Using the information based on Goajiroth's page, In a team up battle between Taka and Hurricurse V.S. Goajiroth, who do you think would win? #Do you like godzilla? #What do you think of a "Reboot" (massive rewrite for a new timeline) of the entire Hurricurse series? #Would you like me to throw Taka a "Hero's party"? Thats all I have. Be sure to Visit my talk page too, and if you ever have questions for me, be sure to ask them.Gojira57 (talk) 14:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Answers #I think the drawings I've made are good enough, but feel free. Now that you mention, it, I might actually create my own SPORE renders if I find the time. #No, I haven't. #No. #No and no. #Cannot answer. #Not as much as Megaguirus, Gigan, Rodan, Orga, or Krystalak. #I honestly don't care. But if you think it can use a few updates, then go for it. #Taka: "No thanks! I'm not big on parties..." Cottonmouth255 (talk) 21:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Powerhouse Monsters!? Well, I looked on how things were going on about powerhouse monsters and how the 3 powerhouse monsters were Yian Garuga, Rajang, and Deviljho. Well, I have something to point out: BannedLagiacrus had said the definition of powerhouse monster was "a monster which was absolutely aggressive, angry, powerful, and nomadic". I don't see how Yian Garuga is a powerhouse monster. He only lives in areas with lots of trees! And yeah, he's very aggressive and angry, but he isn't seen as the most powerful monster, since he acts like a Rathian wannabe. As for Rajang, yeah, he's very aggressive, angry, and powerful. But he also isn't that nomadic, since he only lives in volcanoes and snowy areas. Now, I could see why Deviljho is known as a powerhouse monster. Sorry if you felt like I was screaming at you. PCAwesomeness (talk) 21:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Reply I classify all three as powerhouse monsters due to the fact that they are all the most powerful non-Elder Dragon of their generation. In 1st Gen, people feared Yian Garuga something fierce, and in 2nd Gen and 3rd Gen, it was Rajang and Deviljho. Rajang is also stated to be a wanderer canonically (I believe). Cottonmouth255 (talk) 21:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) OK. Seems legit. PCAwesomeness (talk) 22:54, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind taking a look at my latest creation? The Darklings are still a W.I.P., and Im trying hard to make them as MH realistic as possible. Here's the link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Darklings, so you can critique it, and see how I can improve it. I plan on having it as a main enemy for my fan fictions later. I originally had them planned to be a "???" class of monster, until I decided to make them a class of their own. Gojira57 (talk) 15:00, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Stuff Since you want to be an ornithologist in the future, I have a question for you: Are you absolutely positively hyped up for the new Frontier generation Bird Wyvern? Reply Absolutely! New bird monsters are always welcome! To be honest, though, I was hoping the new Bird Wyvern would be in a new class other than Bird Wyverns - he's completely covered in feathers, so I thought he'd be the start of some new bird monster class. Forokururu (I think) is kind of ugly in a way, but I'm really looking forward to seeing just what tricks lie up his sleeves. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:38, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Cotton.... I Have to ask some questions. #Wasn't the Name Acedon in Project metamorphosis used in Heroes of moga? cause I recall seeing that name before. Is the one in Project Metamorphosis the SAME Ceadus that was mentioned in Heroes of Moga? #If you could be any monster, what would you be? #What is, in your opinion, the best way to deal with a deviljho? cause im constantly having to deal with Scar 24/7 and I feel like Stabbing his tail off so many times that it falls off! #Why do you hate Taka the Gobul? #What monster would you like as an exotic pet if you could have any of them? Well thats all that i Have for you, But feel free to ask me questions too. I appreciate answers but I would love some questions as well. Gojira57 (talk) 17:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply #Indeed, they are one and the same! I try to connect my various MH stories in some way. If you take a look at my MH field guide on Fanfiction.net, I mention Acedon again in the Ceadeus chapter. However, MH Metamorphosis is the first story in which he will actually be appearing. #I would be a Qurupeco. Or that new Bird Wyvern from MHFG. Anything with feathers, really. #I've only fought one Deviljho in my day, but stabbing it repeatedly in the belly with a Lance is the way to go. #Because when we first met on MH3, it took me four tries to kill him, and I've hated the guy ever since. #I'd probably have something peaceful and easy to care for - like an Aptonoth. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Map Hmm. I'm drawing up a world atlas currently for authors that want to borrow the various "worlds" and know their relations (at least, to me) and for my own use, but I noticed a fatal flaw in my design. Your map of the central world states the MineGarde region as being directly south of it; however, in my map, Doragokuni ended up being south of it. Minegarde is still going to be south of it, but in my map, it will be much more to the west than it perhaps should be. Note that these maps aren't canon by any means, and are just how the various places are set up in my fanfics; I hope you don't mind. If you do mind, bring it up in my maps blog or on my talkpage. Thanks! --Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply It doesn't matter to me. You have your little universe, and I have mine. In my interpretation of the MH universe, there are only six regions - the Central World, Mysterious Beyond, Minegarde, Great Frontier, Moga, and the Nameless region. I don't mind at all. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply Wonderful! I'm going to post the map soon (as I have use of a scanner now :D) and you can suggest revisions. I'm being very persistent about this, I know, but it means a lot to me that I get all the major author's regions included in the Monster Hunter World Atlas. Except the Gigas work; it is in a world all its own. Gojira's, Uka's, MH Canon's, and my continents and lands are all going to be included in this one; once it's scanned, review it, see what I missed, see what I did well on, and give me some critique so I can perfect it. Thanks for your literal co-operation with me :> -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) PS Something just occurred to me. As long as your stories involving it happen AFTER the moga Knight Trilogy, feel completely free to use Doragokuni as your Nameless Land--if you don't have one already planned out. Just thought I'd tell you. --Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Reply The Nameless IS it's name, actually. Because I created the universe of MHD before MH4 was announced - or at least before it came out - the idea is that the region MH4 takes place in is a newly discovered region that doesn't have a proper name yet. Hence, it is simply known as 'the Nameless'. Plus, you have to admit, 'the Nameless' is a really cool name. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 01:05, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Reply It is indeed. That's actually an awesome idea! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:07, March 22, 2014 (UTC) One more question. Your Ruined Island... It would be a great habitat, or at least final getaway, for the giant beast in The Art of the Hunt. Since it's a community project, would you consider allowing me to use this? Note that this story does happen at least five hundred years after the chapter of my story in which Tayler has her child in the Military Bastion--the chapter where I essentially cpasted that one battle scene. You might remember it. So essentially, it happens many, many years after MHD. If you don't allow me to use it, meh, I can create a new island. Somewhere. Over the rainbow. -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Reply Go ahead and use it! Cottonmouth255 (talk) 14:34, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Official Tanzian Atlas is finally here! Hello, cotton! As you can see, the Official Tanzian Atlas is finally done! It is called the Tanzian Atlas because the authors are Tanzian (as you will see in the map), by the way. What do you think? Go as in-depth as you can, tell me what should be revised, or added in, if you can. Thanks! -- Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 22:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply It looks excellent so far! I don't really have any recommendations for revisions or anything like that (except for the fact that I think that it should be a little neater). Cottonmouth255 (talk) 22:36, March 22, 2014 (UTC)